A Different Form of Payment
by emeraldflame91
Summary: Will pays Matt through rather fascinating means when he assists her with her algebra homework.


**A Different Form of Payment**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _W.I.T.C.H._ or any of the characters.

**Time Period:** One year after the end of the second season. This is set during Will and Matt's freshman year of high school.

Author's Note: I know I've been good about putting out fanfics that have more variety. I even crafted one with a more poignant mood as of late, but it's the holiday season. So, I decided to write my favorite kind of _W.I.T.C.H._ fanfic: a fluffy W/M drabble. That doesn't mean that I'm letting variety fall by the wayside, however. ;) :D

* * *

"Can we be done now? I am _so_ sick of algebra problems. I think I have a math headache," Will groaned. Her head lolled to her spiral notebook, which was open to a page that contained nothing but the damned, messily scrawled equations.

"C'mon, Will. You can do this. One more problem then we're done. We've been at it for what, an hour?" Matt said casually, as if studying math for an hour straight didn't faze him at all.

"It feels like so much longer." She stared at the crisp white paper, not wanting to raise her head.

"Just one more. Then we can do whatever you want."

Now _that_ was an effective way to get her attention. Will lifted her head, her gaze meeting Matt's.

"There. Do that one and I'll check it." He pointed to a complex equation in her gray textbook and motioned to the almost-full sheet of notebook paper.

_There are too many x's and y's in this stupid problem_, Will thought as she pulled the textbook toward her. She studied the problem, grabbed her pencil and set to work on solving it. "First, outer, inner, last," she muttered under her breath and concentrated on the steps that she would need to complete.

"That's right. Just remember that silly acronym and you've got it," Matt assured her.

She internalized Matt's words as she worked through the equation, feeling confident. Once she was done, she handed her notebook to Matt and watched him check her work. His expression was serious and unreadable for a minute, but his lips eventually quirked into a smile.

"You did it! The answer's right! Great job." He held out his hand for a high five, which she gave him.

Will cheered and danced in her chair, swaying her body from side to side. Her victory dance was short-lived, however, because she caught sight of Matt's sly grin. "Hm? What?" she asked, feeling suspicious about his expression.

"Aren't you gonna pay me for my services?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ohhh. That's right. I have to _pay_ my math tutor. How'd I forget about that?" She shot him the same look and rose, heading in the direction of the living room with Matt in tow.

"You could always blame it on your math headaches," Matt snickered.

"Shut it!" She angled her head and glared at Matt. Then, taking on her own mischievous air, she allowed her hips to sway as she walked.

Will stopped once they had reached the couch. She pointed to the red cushions. "Lay down and you'll get your payment, _Mister Olsen_," she teased, setting her features in a falsely stern expression.

"Yes ma'am." The silly beam that was plastered to his face almost made her laugh. He complied and situated himself on the sofa, pulling a throw pillow under his head for comfort.

Will climbed up after Matt and lowered her body onto his. Taking hold of his face, she smiled softly and stroked his cheek. "Paying you in kisses is always fun," was the last thing she uttered before she grabbed Matt's wrists, held them above his head, and claimed his lips in a long, lazy kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: They weren't going to do more than kiss. :D Will just wanted an opportunity to study _Matt-ematics_ because she was sick of studying _Mathematics_. Matt-ematics is a far more appealing subject, you see. (You'll probably understand the lame Matt-ematics joke if you've read the first issue of the W.I.T.C.H. comics...) I'm sure Will timed their little kissing sesh to ensure that they finished before Susan came home from the grocery store. ;)

The idea of Will paying Matt for his "tutoring services" through kisses was inspired by my dear friend **Lightning Eterna**. One summer evening we were having a discussion on Facebook IM, and I was smart enough to make the claim that Will would have her own personal math tutor free of charge. As soon as I thought that, another thought occurred to me. "No, Matt _would_ charge Will. He'd charge her in kisses." Aaand guess who said more or less the same thing a minute later when she responded? That's right. **Lightning Eterna**. We share a mind, you see. ;P She was also the one who stated, "She'd be the one who'd hold his (Matt's) wrists above his head!" and inspired Will's rather forceful little gesture at the end of this drabble. (I can't envision Matt doing the same thing (holding Will's wrists above her head while kissing) because he's gentler than Will is. I also think he'd be a little afraid of hurting her. He'd be "dominant" in other ways. ;P (Or he'd save that type of conduct for their inevitable (and rough) wrestling matches. ;])) **Lightning** should _really_ know better by now. She shouldn't present me with such ideas. ;) :P

Now that that drabble is out of my system, I'll proceed with the variety. :) Don't expect W/M to vanish completely, though. I love them tons, so they'll always pop up in my W.I.T.C.H. fanfics in some way. ;)

Merry Christmas to those who celebrate Christmas! **Please _DO NOT_ wish me a Merry Christmas in your review! It's very sweet and everything, but I'm _NOT_ Christian and I don't celebrate Christmas.** If you don't celebrate Christmas either then have a great winter break! :)


End file.
